Reader's Choice: Hetalia Edition
by Lani Danae
Summary: So I got really bored and decided that I wanted to see how fun you guys can be. So bring your questions, dares, and torture wishes for the hetalia characters. Rated T for Romano of course. I will definitely add in nyotalia characters soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hetalia. T-T**

Lani: Ciao! It's Lani Vargas here! I got really bored and decided to kidnap the hetalia guys and gals. Now they will answer any of your questions or face the wrath of a very angry fangirl. Oh can send them dares too!

Miricle: Aren't you forgetting something?

Lani: You're right! You guys can also send questions and dares to me. BTW that was my best is Miricle!

Romano: Hey mystery bitch, why the hell did you kidnap us?! And why do you have my last name?!

Spain: Romano, try and be polite.

Romano: Shut the fuck up tomato bastard.

Lani: I kidnapped you out of boredom and a fangirl impulse. I stole your last name because you are my favorite character.

Romano: Yeah yeah whatever (blushing like mad)

Spain: Aaw you look like a little tomato, Roma!

Italy: Ve~ Germany, where are we? I'm scared!

Germany: Calm down Italy, I'm trying to find a way out of here.

Lani: Sorry to disappoint you but you guys leave and appear in this room on my command.

Italy: Wash! Why you do that?!

Lani: Because me and 5 million other fangirls love you guys! Even you Romano.

Romano: (blushes even more)

Canada: H-hello…

Lani: Hi Canada!

Canada: You can see me?!

Lani: Of course and you're even cuter in person!

Canada: (hides biggest smile ever behind kumajiro) thanks

America: Don't worry Canadia, I'll save you because I'm the hero!

Lani: His name is Canada.

America: That's cool dude!

England: Shut up you bloody git! And you shouldn't call a lady "dude".

Lani: A) I'm fine with it actually. B) Did you seriously say "lady"? You do know I kidnapped you, right? And C) You guys are sooo cute. Oops, I said that out loud didn't I?

England: Um, thank you for the compliment and yes I am aware that you kidnapped me.(blushing light pink)

Prussia: Did you forget about awesome me?

Lani: Prussia! (bear hugs Prussia)

Germany: Well, that's never happened.

Lani:(smiling like an idiot) Sorry! Fangirl instincts took over.

Prussia: No problem little awesome! Kesesese.

Lani:(nearly faints from happiness)

Miricle: Lani, what do we do now.

Lani: We wait for reviews. That's what we do. (turns to hetalia characters) OK guys! I will be sending you back to your home's now. If I get a request for you then you will reappear back in this room to entertain the fangirls. Bye! (sends characters home)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

Lani: Ciao! We have our first requests!(turns to hetalia characters) You guys excited?

Everyone: Uh…

Lani: OK! Our very first request is from kagaminekorea:

 _Ehehehe~ this sounds fun and interesting... *evil fangirl laughter*_

 _Maybe... something with the Asian family? Make them eat England's food or something~ or play the Pocky Game... kesesese…_

Lani: Oooh this seems fun! (purple aura rises around me) England?

England: ...y-yes…

Lani: Could you pretty please cook something?

Everyone: Seriously?!

Lani: Yes, seriously.

England walks toward a kitchen that magically appeared.

~Time Skip~

Lani: Yay, he's done. Now, I need some Asians.

Korea: No way.

China: I'm not going, aru.

Japan: I am not sure why must be apart of this Lani-san.

Lani: Because it's fun. England, bring the food!

England carries in plate of the mystery toxic waste he calls food.

Lani: Now you guys are going to eat everything on that plate.

China: No, I refuse to die like this, aru.

Lani: You're a country. You won't die! So eat up!(pulls out camera)

The three Asian nations poke at England's dish and each raise the forks to their mouths. All three immediately collapse, much to the dismay of fellow countries.

Lani: Uh...did they...actually somehow…die?(slowly inching closer to the passed out trio)

Russia: You killed China. You will pay. Kolkolkolkol(a creepy smile rising with the terrifying purple aura as he turns his sink pipe in his hands)

Then Japan, China, and Korea started glowing blue.

Italy: Waah, Doitsu, save me!

Germany: Mein Gott, England, what did you do?!

England: Nothing different from the way I normally cook!

America: Wait, so this could happen to us if we eat your cooking?!

England: Shut up, you git. I cook bloody well.

Lani: Uh guys…(the Asians had started to move)

Spain: Maybe they're alive…

Then the three Asians sit up as if nothing happened and someone screams.

France: Angleterre, you gave them tails(screams with look of horror on his face)

Lani: Well… while England finds a spell to fix… that, send more requests. _Man, am I glad I never ate his food._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still don't own hetalia T-T**

Lani: Ciao! I'm back! And the Asians still have tails….

England: I didn't mean too.

Lani: Hey I'm not blaming you!

China: Well I am! Russia get off me, aru!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol…

China hides behind England.

Italy: Please let us go!

Lani: Aaaw! I'm sorry but I must entertain the fangirls! Now the next review is from a guest

 _make prussia and canada confess their love for each other because prucan is bae_

Lani: Sure! _Though I support franada more._ Prussia! Canada! Confess your love!

Canada: Uh I l-love y-you..

Prussia: The awesome me love you too, kesesese!

Lani: Aaw! That was cute and short. Keep sending reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

Lani: Ciao! So, I got bored again and kidnapped the nyotalias!

Lovina: Why the hell are we here? What the fuck do you want with us?

Spain and Romano drool over femRomano.

Lani: You are here to entertain the fangirls. They get to send requests to make you guys do stuff.

Felicia: Ve~ do you have pizza?

Lani: Of course!(snaps fingers to make pizza appear) There you go!

Felicia: Yay, Monika, we get pizza!

America: Dude, can you magic up some hamburgers?

Lani: How about this(snaps fingers and everyone's favorite foods appear) There! That'll do it.

Everyone happily eats their favorite foods.

England: Why are you being so nice to us if you kidnapped us?

Lani: Because if this is successful, you guys will think all fangirls are evil. And I'm only evil when I need to be.

Everyone: ...OK…(Italy hides behind Germany)

Lani: Now since I haven't gotten any requests yet, I'm going to have some fun with you guys my self.(purple aura surrounds me)

Everyone backs up(even Russia!)

Lani: First victim is adorable little Russia(snaps fingers and Russia is in a large glass room with Belarus)

Belarus: Brother marry me marry me marry me!

Russia: Lani what did I ever do to you? Go away!

Lani: (watching the show with a bucket of caramel corn)

America: That's just mean dude.

Lani: I know but I gotta have fun too.(snaps fingers again sending Belarus home and setting Russia free)

Russia sits in a corner shaking.

Lani: Well that was fun. Send requests people!(snaps fingers sending everyone home) Remember the nyotalias are apart of this now! And the 2ps will come soon!


End file.
